Lonely Hearts
by F86Sabre53
Summary: After Kim breaks up with him, Ron was left broken hearted and feeling like he will never find love again. But when he runs into a familiar blonde-haired cheerleader from his old High School, he may have a chance. Not part of the, "This Is Our Year" storyline. (Edited: Oct. 3rd, 2018)


Lonely Hearts

A/N: I decided to take a little break from the, "This Is Our Year" storyline and decided to write something else. This is a Ron/Tara romance story. I'm not turning against Kim/Ron romance, I just wanted to do something different.

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show, Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

It was a quiet night in Middleton Park, and a young blond-haired man was walking alone, with his head down, his hands in his pants pockets, and tears coming down his cheeks. He wore a long-sleeve navy-blue mock-turtleneck shirt under a short-sleeve red jersey, light brown cargo pants, and white sneakers. The young man was Ron Stoppable, and he was heart-broken. Earlier today, he received a written letter from his girlfriend, Kim Possible, that said she felt like they were drifting apart.

Kim was going to college over in Oxford, England while Ron was stuck attending Middleton Community College; the only college that would accept him. Both Kim and Ron believed that a long distance relationship could work. Unfortunately, they were wrong.

Ron sniffled as he thought, _"I was wrong about graduation being the end of the world, the time right now is the end of the world. And even though KP and I will remain friends, I'll never find someone to love again._

Suddenly, Ron heard sniffling up ahead. He looked up to see a familiar blonde-haired girl with her face in her hands and sitting on a bench. She was wearing a long sleeve green sweater, along with blue jeans and white sneakers. It was Kim's friend and former cheer squadmate, Tara King.

Ron walked up to her and spoke, "Tara?"

Tara turned to her left and looked up to see Ron, "R-R-Ron?"

"Hey," Ron waved.

Tara waved back, "hey."

"Are you okay?" Ron asked with concern.

Tara shook her head as she pulled out a folded up piece of paper from her pant's pocket and held it out to Ron. Ron then took the folded up piece of paper and opened it. It was a letter.

"Please read it aloud," Tara said.

Ron nodded and he began reading aloud,

 _"Dear Tara,_

 _You must be wondering why I decided to write you a letter instead of doing a video call. I know this will cause you pain, but I wanted to write to you to say that I felt like we've been drifting apart. I know this will be hard for you to accept. But, I think it's for the better that you and I remain friends. I'm sorry, but I can assure you that you have been and shall always be my friend._

 _-Jason Morgan_

 _P.S. I can also assure you that you will find love again."_

Ron looked at Tara, "I'm so sorry this has happened to you."

Tara then took the letter from Ron, crumpled it up, threw it into the trash bin across from her, and sniffled, "I thought a long distance relationship would work for us."

Tara's now ex-boyfriend, Jason Morgan, was attending college over in Hong Cong; pursuing a career in medicine. Tara on the other hand, decided to stay in Middleton and attend Middleton Community College to become a veterinarian.

"I thought so too with me and KP," Ron said in a depressed tone.

Ron's words made Tara look at Ron wide-eyed, "you mean…?"

Ron sniffled and nodded, "yes, Tara, Kim broke up with me. We were drifting apart ourselves."

Tara then got up, walked up to Ron, and gave him a hug. Ron returned the hug and they both cried their eyes out.

* * *

15 minutes later, they calmed down, broke the hug, and decided to sit down on the bench together.

Tara sighed, "That was the longest I have ever cried."

"For me, this was first time since Camp Wannaweep I've cried this long," Ron groaned.

"I'm so sorry, Kim, broke up with you," Tara said with sympathy. "I thought you two would last forever."

"I thought so too," Ron said before shaking his head, "didn't."

"I thought Jason and I would last forever ourselves."

Ron blindly put his right hand on Tara's left shoulder, "Tara, if you ever need someone to comfort you, I'm here for you." He soon noticed his hand on Tara's shoulder and pulled away, "sorry about that."

"Ron, no need to apologize," Tara assured him, "you can put your hand on my shoulder, anytime."

Ron scooted closer to Tara and he pulled her in for another hug. She returned the hug and they both smiled sadly with tears still coming down their faces.

After breaking the hug they both looked at each other.

"Thanks for comforting me, Ron," Tara spoke.

"I thank you for comforting me too, Tara," Ron added.

Then, there was a moment of silence.

"So…" Ron spoke, ending the silence. "Do you wanna go get some Nacos? My treat."

Tara shrugged her shoulders, "why not."

They both got up and Tara blindly took Ron's right hand into her left hand. When she soon noticed what she was doing she let Ron's hand go, and apologized to him.

"There's no need to apologize, Tara," Ron assured her, "you can hold my hand, anytime."

Tara smiled and took Ron's right hand into her left hand, again.

"Thanks, Ron," Tara said with a smile.

They both walked out of the park and to Bueno Nacho together.

* * *

Later, while eating at Bueno Nacho, Ron and Tara conversed.

"I'm feeling a little better already," Tara said after swallowing the last bite of her Naco.

"I am too, Tara," Ron said after finishing his Naco.

"You-you've been a really great friend," Tara commented nervously.

Ron noticed a nervous look on Tara's face.

"Are you alright, Tara?" Ron asked with concern. "You look like you wanna tell me something but are afraid to do so."

Tara sighed, "Ron, I know this has been brief, but I've been having a great time ever since you and I have comforted each other on that bench after we both admitted that our significant others have broken up with us."

"I feel the same way," Ron admitted.

"Do you, wanna go with me on a date sometime?" Tara asked before covering her mouth.

Ron went wide-eyed and asked, "Are you asking me out?"

Tara held up her hand, "Ron, I'm sorry I asked; that was stupid."

Ron held up his hand, "Tara, no hard feelings. And my answer is, yes."

Tara brightened up, "so you wanna go out with me on a date?"

Ron smiled and nodded, "yes. How about, dinner at Chez Couteaux with me tomorrow night at 6 pm?"

Tara smiled and nodded, "sure."

With that said, the two got up and Ron walked Tara home to her house before he himself walked home to his house.

* * *

After entering the door to his house Ron noticed his parents sitting on the couch with worried looks on their faces.

"Ronald?" Ron's father, Dean, asked.

"Yes, Dad?" Ron answered.

"Your mother and I are really worried about you."

"We know that you are devastated that Kim broke up with you," Ron's mother, Jean, added.

Ron nodded, "that's true. But, I've been thinking that KP and I were growing apart and that it was time to move on."

Ron's parents became confused.

"Ronald, are you alright?" Dean asked.

"You sound like you are now taking this break-up well," Jean guessed.

"Mom, Dad," Ron sighed. "During my walk I ran into Tara in the park."

"You did?"

Ron nodded, "she too went through a bad break-up herself. After I told her about my break-up with Kim we comforted each other and decided to go out and have some Nacos. She then asked me out and she and I are gonna go and have dinner at Chez Couteaux tomorrow night at six."

Dean and Jean's jaws dropped.

"Wow," Dean commented. "You found another girl that fast?"

"Ronnie, are you sure this isn't a rebound thing or something?" Jean asked with concern.

Ron shook his head, "Mom, I'm not 100% sure. But, I'll find out."

Jean sighed and nodded, "alright, Ronnie."

"I'm gonna go to bed," Ron announced as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

The next night, Ron parked his motorcycle in the driveway of Tara's house. As a belated graduation present, Ron's parents bought him a motorcycle to replace his old scooter that was destroyed during the Lorwardian Invasion. After climbing off the motorcycle Ron removed his helmet, placed it on the motorcycle, walked up to the front door, and pressed the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a woman who looked like an older version of Tara.

The woman smiled at Ron, "well, hello there."

"H-H-hi, Mrs. King," Ron said nervously. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great," Mrs. King replied. "I take it you are here to take my daughter out to dinner at Chez Couteaux?"

Ron nodded, "yes, ma'am, I am."

"Hey, Ron," Tara's voice called out. Ron looked to see, Tara, walk up to the door with a smile on her face. His jaw dropped when he saw Tara wearing a long black sleeveless dinner dress with black patent high heel shoes. She also wore a diamond necklace around her neck with small diamond stud earrings on her earlobes and two matching diamond bracelets on her wrists.

Tara giggled when she noticed Ron's facial expression, "I take it you like my outfit?"

When Ron didn't respond, she walked up to him and brought his jaw back up.

"You look beautiful, Tara," Ron commented.

"And you look handsome, Ron," Tara commented on what Ron was wearing. He was wearing the same tuxedo Canadian Joe had given him all those years ago.

"Shall we go to Chez Couteaux?" Ron asked with a smile as he held out his right hand.

Tara then took Ron's hand into her left hand, smiled, and nodded, "yes, let's go."

The two then walked over to Ron's motorcycle, put on helmets, and headed off to Chez Couteaux.

* * *

Later, the two teens were eating at Chez Couteaux and conversing.

"Wow, this is delicious," Tara commented on the food she was eating.

"It is delicious," Ron agreed with a smile.

"I thank you for this, Ron," Tara said with a smile. "I feel…feel…feel…"

"Great?" Ron guessed as he put his fork down.

"Happy," Tara corrected. "You've made me happy, Ron."

"And you've made me happy too, Tara," Ron added.

"By patching up my broken heart," The both said in unison.

Tara smirked, "jinx you..." She then stopped and frowned, realizing that Kim often called jinxes. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Ron assured her.

Then, there was a moment of silence.

"Tara?" Ron spoke, again, breaking the silence, "I have a confession to make."

"What?"

Ron sighed, "You remember when you were crushing on me early on in High School?"

Tara nodded.

"I didn't realize you liked me liked me until you started dating Josh Mankey."

Tara was surprised, "you mean, you didn't notice me crushing on you?"

"Tara, I have trouble understanding girls," Ron confessed. "Had I'd known you were crushing on me or had you said something, you and I would've hooked up much sooner. I'm sorry I didn't notice you crushing on me."

Ron then hung his head down in shame.

Tara then reached over and put her hand under Ron's chin and brought it up.

"Ron," Tara spoke, "don't be so hard on yourself."

"You're not mad?" Ron asked in confusion.

Tara pulled her hand back and shook her head, "of course not, everything is okay. You didn't know."

Ron sighed in relief.

Tara smiled nervously, "and I-I-I…"

"What?"

"I was hoping that you could be my…my…"

"Boyfriend?"

Tara nodded nervously, "yes."

"But, why the sudden feelings?" Ron asked.

Tara held up her hand, "Ron, I'm not rebounding or anything. You've made a difference last night. You comforted me when I told you, Jason Morgan, broke up with me and I comforted you when you told me, Kim, broke up with you. That night, I've realized that you are a very special person. And I know that you must feel the same way about me."

Ron smiled nervously, "th-th-thanks, Tara. And yes, you are a very special person."

Tara smiled, "Thank you, Ron. Now let's enjoy the rest of our dinner and head back to my house."

With that said, the two went back to eating their dinners.

* * *

Later, Ron and Tara arrived at the latter's house on Ron's motorcycle.

After Ron put the motorcycle in park, and before Tara could hop off. Ron hopped off and picked her up; bridal style.

"Ron, is this really necessary?" Tara asked.

"I gotta make a walk smoother for my new, GF," Ron replied.

Tara smiled, "thanks, Ron."

The two soon reached the front door and Ron put Tara down.

"I had a great night," Ron commented as he and Tara faced toward each other and held hands.

"I did too," Tara added. "And…"

"And what?"

Tara didn't say anything, she let go of Ron's hands, cupped his face with her hands, and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips. Ron soon returned the kiss and the two wrapped their arms around each other.

After breaking the kiss, they both had smiles on their faces.

"Well," Tara sighed happily, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up on my way to school," Ron said.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Tara then went into her house as Ron walked back to his motorcycle and headed home.

* * *

After arriving home, Ron noticed his parents weren't home.

" _Hmmm,"_ Ron thought, _"I guess they went out and possibly took Han with them."_

He then shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

Later, Ron climbed under the blanket of his bed and thought, _"you did great tonight, Ron, and you have yourself a new girlfriend."_ Suddenly, a worried look appeared on his face, _"but how is Kim gonna react? Do you remember when she first learned of Yori's existence? You better tell her. No, wait until tomorrow, she must be sleeping. Oh, who am I kidding?"_

Ron then pulled out a Kimmunicator Kim gave him on their first anniversary as a couple and called her.

Kim's face appeared on the screen as she was in her bed in her dorm room at the University of Oxford.

"Ron?" Kim whispered with a yawn. "Why must you wake me up?"

"KP," Ron spoke, "I got your letter."

"I'm so sorry, Ron," Kim apologized. "I must have really broken your heart."

"You did," Ron agreed, "however, I have finally come to grips with things and understood that we were growing apart and that it was time to move on. Hopefully, you and I can remain friends."

Kim chuckled, "Oh, Ron, we will always remain friends."

"Even if I find a new girlfriend?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded, "of course, I'm sure you will find somebody special."

Ron smiled, "I already have."

"You have?" Kim asked in surprise.

Ron nodded, "Me and Tara hooked up."

Kim went wide-eyed, "You did?"

"Jason Morgan broke up with her," Ron mentioned. "After Tara told me this I told her about our break-up and me and her both comforted each other and went to Bueno Nacho and enjoyed some Nacos. She then asked me out and tonight we had dinner at Chez Couteaux. And after I brought her home she kissed me. And it wasn't on the cheek this time."

Ron then noticed the shocked expression on Kim's face. He then sighed, "I'm so sorry if I've broken your heart, KP."

Kim held up her hand, "Ron, it's okay, and I'm glad you were honest with me. And I am happy for you and Tara. But…"

"But what?"

"What if this is a rebound thing."

Ron held up his hand, "KP, Tara and I may be two lonely hearts together, but there is no rebounding involved."

"Can you two please wrap this up?" A voice appeared in Kim's dorm room.

Kim looked away from Ron and to her roommate, "sorry, Kate, I'll wrap this up."

Kim looked back at Ron and smiled, "we'll talk more later, right now I gotta get some sleep. Goodnight."

Ron smiled, "Goodnight."

After the Kimmunicator screen went black, Ron leaned back in his bed.

"Well," Ron sighed with a smile, "I finally got that out of my system."

 _The End?_

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the story, or is it? I'm not sure if whether or not I'm gonna expand upon this story. But either way, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, I will continue working on the fanfic, "This Is Our Year: College" and I'm not turning against the K/R romance. This fanfic has been on my mind for some time and I needed to get it out of my head.

You may have also noticed that Ron's parent's first names were different from the, "This Is Our Year" storyline. I wanted to show that this fanfic is not part of the, "This Is Our Year" storyline.

Please leave a review


End file.
